


Heat

by nishikaze



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Straight Sex, kallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishikaze/pseuds/nishikaze
Summary: When Allura suffers from Hypothermia Keith does what he needs to do to keep her alive. Little does Keith know that her 'Hypothermia' is caused by something other than extreme cold.





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly inspired by [erin_means_peace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace) and her fic [A Month of Love (Making).](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550177/chapters/33620049)

Keith tried yet again to get the Black Lion to move. At this point it was just a matter of frustration more than anything else. He knew it wasn't going to work but he had little else to do while he waited. He’d already tried to raise the rest of the team over the comm but the ionization in the storm must have affected their communication. Hopefully that same interference would prevent any potential enemy from spotting them while the Lions recharged.

He looked out at the Blue Lion, barely visible in the storm and wished again the comm worked. Not knowing if Allura was okay was frustrating to say the least. He was responsible for the team's safety as leader after all. _Yeah, that’s all it is_. He mocked himself.

He tried to raise her on the comm yet again and threw himself back into his chair again in disgust. _She has emergency supplies, she knows what to do, it’s pointless being worried. Screw it_.

It was a colossally bad idea to go outside in the storm even if she was only a few dozen feet away but he was going to do it anyway. _Because I’m a dumbass_ , and because something in him was telling him to go, and he’d learned to listen to his gut.

He grabbed his own blanket and emergency kit and headed down to the seat of the lion. At the base there was an exit hatch he could use to leave the Lion without using power. He passed the healing pod and the odds and ends his mother and he kept from the castle. Thank god she, Coran and Romelle weren’t in the lions for that battle. That would have made this cluster so much more fun.

Bracing himself he pushed opened the door to the bodily punch of the cold wind. It striped the breath from his lungs and pushed him back. He pulled up the full mask of his helmet and pushed forward. Shear will and his Galra strength helped him pull the door closed again. The immortality of youth kept him moving across to the Blue Lion to shove open it’s door and stumble inside. Once he squeezed in he shut the door closed and braced it.

He collapsed to the floor to catch his breath, taking off his helmet. It was bitter cold in the lion but not bone numbing dangerous as the storm outside. He stood and called out, “Allura? I came over to see if you were okay.”

His brow creased when he didn’t get an answer. “Allura?” He called again as he felt his heart plummet to his stomach. Climbing up to the cockpit he found Allura slumped over in her chair. He checked her body first for any visible tears to her suit, indicating a possible injury. Finding none he carefully removed her helmet. “Allura? Wake up. Look at me.” He commanded. The air in the lion was so cold he could see his breath.

His heart flooded with relief when she groaned. Her eyes fluttered open, their blue depths confused. “Keith…” She mumbled, “Just had a dream about you…” She said weakly. “Can’t… be here.” Her eyes flutter closed and her speech was slightly slurred.

Keith panicked when he noticed her breath wasn’t condensing when she spoke. Pulling off his glove he touched the side of her face and they both gasped at the sensation. Her skin was ice cold to him and his was burning hot to her.

”Shit.” Keith cursed as he stepped back and tried to think. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Keith had grown up in a desert but his father had been a first responder. He’d taught him first aid at a young age. Even if he’d been more used to dealing with the heat than the cold, his father still drilled into him the symptoms of hypothermia. Always be prepared. He ran through the database in the back of his mind for information he hadn’t used in years.

The added bonus to the equation was the fact she was Altean with differing anatomy. He knew Alteans and Galra could breed and Galra and Humans could breed making them physically compatible enough for his knowledge base to work right? She moaned again and he sprang into action. 

Her suit should have protected her from the cold, the fact that it wasn’t meant that her body wasn’t regulating her temperature. It was going to have to come off so he could manually warm her. Pushing the thought out of his head for the moment he ran back down into the hold to grab her emergency mattress and all the blankets he could find. Coming back into the cockpit he closed the door and laid the mattress by the door. Carefully piling the blankets on the mattress he pulled them back and reached into his emergency kit. He found a small Altean portable heater and got it running to heat the cabin and turned back to Allura. He cheeks were flushed but cold to the touch. Now for the hard part.

“Allura, I’m sorry but I have to take your clothes off. You’re suffering from hypothermia and your body needs to warm up.” She mumbled to herself, “Something else,” But Keith ignored it as he started to remove her armor.

He tried to keep it as clinical as possible but he simply wasn’t used to undressing beautiful women, let alone someone he felt so strongly about. He kept reminding himself it was an emergency and that she could die if he didn’t do it. Stripping her down to her bra and panties he scooped her up quickly and carried her to the bed. She felt lighter to him than the last time he’d held her like this. He knew there wasn’t a change to her, he was just that much stronger. She mumbled something under her breath as he laid her into the bed and pulled up the covers. Once he buried her body under the blankets he set about to make her something warm to drink. Alteans didn’t have anything like tea but they did have an electrolyte boosting liquid that was almost tasteless. Thinking quickly he pulled out a few of the electrolyte packets and set them on the heater to warm.

She moaned and shifted from her nest of blankets knocking a few off. Grabbing the warmed liquid from the heater he moved back to her. Covering her again carefully he sat her up slightly so that she could drink. “Allura? I need you to drink this. It will warm you up.” She moaned again and thrashed her arm knocking the pouch away. 

Keith cursed and moved to pick it back up before his mind registered just how cold her skin was against his hand. She was never going to get warm again without help. Keith didn’t hesitate. He knew what he had to do and by doing it he might very well ruin his relationship with Allura for good. Live without her or live with her hatred? His choice was clear.

Keith laid her back down carefully and stripped off his armor. Knowing the only way he would be able to warm her was with his own body heat he quickly dispensed with his clothes. Wearing just his underwear he slipped under the blankets with her.

The sensation of skin to skin was shocking on many level. Not only because he was holding the woman of his dreams but that she was like ice and he was going to lose her. He felt a surge of panic as her gathered her in his arms. He felt his heart lurch and a sob catch in the back of his throat. He stopped and took a deep breath. _Calm down Keith. You can’t panic now_. Instead he pulled her closer and concentrated on her body temperature. He wasn’t the healer Allura could be, but he clung to the illusion that if he concentrated on an image in his mind of a transfer of his heat to her maybe he could speed the process. He closed his eyes and focused on the warm glow inside of him.

He didn’t know how long they stayed like that but when Allura stirred next her eyes were open and focused on his face. Keith braced himself for her confusion. ”Keith? What?”

”You were cold as ice Allura.” Keith interrupted, “I’m sorry, but I had to warm you as best as I could.” He loosened his arms and let her shift away from his embrace. “This was the only way I could think of to raise your body temperature.”

Allura focused on his words and mulled over them in her mind, pushing back the lethargic confused fog.

”The others? The battle? Where are we?”

”We are on the surface of the planet we fought near. The lions are resting. We are the only two in the immediate vicinity that I could tell. Communications are down.”

As the conversation continued Allura’s mind became more focused. She began to notice the sensations from the rest of her body, mainly the silken feel of skin on skin and the heat of Keith’s hard body next to her. It took a moment for it to register. “Keith, are we naked?”

Keith blushed hot and red, “No. But I had to take our suits off to warm you.” His guilt-ridden eyes met hers. “I’m sorry Allura. I thought I was going to lose you. Your body was so cold. I would have never taken advantage had I thought you weren’t in danger.” His brows furrowed as his hand came up to touch her brow. “Thank God,” He whispered as he realized she was warm again.

Allura should have been embarrassed, she should have been angry. She should have felt grateful for his quick thinking at the same time as offended he’d touched and seen her in such an intimate way without her consent. Instead she felt overwhelmed. Content and comfortable as well as sexy and vulnerable. She felt a twinge of new arousal and found herself wondering what his lips would taste like.

Keith shifted and he started to sit up. “Now that your back to normal I’ll leave you to get some rest.” Allura’s arms tightened around him instinctively and Keith met her eyes. Just like that the mood changed. “Allura?”

”Thank you Keith.” Allura said softly. “You had no way of knowing but that reaction wasn’t entirely out of the norm for an Altean female once a Pheob. Normally I would take a supplement for it to mitigate the symptoms but losing the Castle of Lions and the recent fight made me lose track. My hypersensitivity and the severe temperatures of this planet exacerbated what would have been a normal bodily function.” Her voice was detached and clinical but her cheeks flushed more and more the longer she talked and she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Confused Keith answered, “I’m sorry…? Are you saying I didn’t need to do all this?”

”Ah no,” Allura answered. “It was necessary as it was becoming intolerable. I could have been seriously hurt or worse.”

”What was becoming intolerable?”

”Ah well, my normal female function.”

Suddenly Keith didn’t want to be part of the conversation any longer. He blushed hard and squirmed just a bit, “Well um then... You’re welcome?”

”Oh Keith.” She sighed and shifted closer to him burying her face in his shoulder, “This is so embarrassing but I’m glad… I’m glad it was with you.” Her eyes met his, “I would have died from embarrassment if anyone else saw me in heat.”

“Wait, what?”

“You know…” Allura cleared her throat as she blurted out, “The Altean mating cycle. Once a Pheob a female’s body temperature drops forcing her to seek… um… companionship… to warm her back up again. It’s not normally dangerous unless the female has been repressing it for too long without medical aid and in extreme circumstances. Human females don’t go through this?”

 _Heat? Like a cat?_ Keith let out a nervous laugh and he mentally tried to talk his misbehaving dick down as an image flashed in his brain of her on hands and knees. The gravity of the situation he’d placed himself in began to short circuit the rational part of his brain. He’d willingly stripped off their clothing, slid into bed with her, nearly naked while she was in heat. He was holding a woman he had no right to look at let alone touch and she was talking to him about the sexual nature of her people. He took a deep breath to tap down on the growing panic welling up in him only to get a nose full of her lovely scent.

Allura’s thigh shifted and brushed against his growing erection. Her cheeks darkened and her eyes met his. She knew what his stiffness meant and she felt her own body react strongly to the knowledge. The pleasure she felt went straight to the core of her being and she felt a flash of wetness in response. She wanted, no needed, Keith so much it was close to overwhelming. Face-to-face she tried to convey with her eyes what she couldn’t quite say with her voice. The guilt she saw in his eyes tried to cover his need. It gave her courage. “Keith,” She breathed as her eyes dropped to his lips, so close to her own she could taste his breath.

At the sound of her voice the guilt in his eyes dropped away leaving naked need. She looked back into his eyes and felt so joyous she could barely breathe. His arms wrapped around her tightly, pulling her fully up on her side pressing their bodies together, chest to thigh. She felt the full hardness of his thick member straining against her lower abdomen and the softness of her breasts giving way to the muscles of his chest. His mouth tipped forward just a shade and their lips met.

 _Finally_ … Allura’s last thought faded from her mind as primal need took over. Her hands gripped his hair as she kissed him back enthusiastically. What the two lacked in finesse they overcompensated with passion. Lips, tongues and teeth fueled their lust while his roaming hands stoked the fire. She moaned when his hands gripped her buttocks. He shifted with a low growl and she was pinned beneath him. Her legs parted instinctively and his body shifted lower as the hard, hot length of him met her wet core. 

She gasped and her hips bucked as an unbelievable lick of pleasure centered in womanly core spread through her whole being like a lightning strike. He pulled away and looked down at her panting, his cheeks flush. “Allura,” His voices was low and hoarse his eyes pleading, “We need to stop before this goes too far. I can’t take advantage. I didn’t know about your condition and I just wanted to help.”

Allura looked into his expressive eyes and felt him, not just with her body, but with her very spirit. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath hitched. Those beautiful violet eyes gave her a view straight into the pure, lonely soul of the man desperate for her. She saw herself in those eyes and knew. Knew it had always been him.

Flashes of memory, how they met, how he watched her with a half smile. How they seemed to echo the words of the other. Those brief moments they spent alone. The pain that came when she realized what he was, the pain she inflicted on him fueled by her own misconceptions and rage. The blessing that was his forgiveness and the pride she felt when he was accepted by the Black Lion. The goodbyes as he left to fight with the Marmora, not knowing the danger he put himself in. 

When he left he took a part of her soul with her. She unwittingly tried to fill that part with Lotor. He too was Half-Galra, but unlike Keith, there was a charm about him that blinded her to his evil. She didn’t want to see it, looking at Lotor with the same vision she saw Keith in, only now completely realizing just how she had fooled herself.

Lotor wasn’t Keith. Lotor would never risk his life for someone he loved without thought of reward. Lotor would never put the needs of his friends over his own. Lotor would never share his heart so openly in this moment, giving her needs priority over his own.

She knew any physical attraction she felt for Lotor couldn’t compare to the all-encompassing heat she felt buried in Keith’s embrace.

She knew in that moment she wanted to share herself, all of herself with this man and him alone. The revelation filled her heart with such joy it reflected on her face. She smiled into Keith’s eyes, “What if I want to go farther with you?” She pulled his head down to kiss him tenderly and pulled away again. “I want you Keith, I want to continue. I understand if you don’t want the same and I won’t hold it against you if you walk away. I…” She paused as her voice became softer and she felt the emotion weigh heavily on her chest. “I love you,” And then the weight was gone and joy filled the space left behind.

Keith’s universe stopped rotating as he heard Allura’s words. He couldn’t breathe. “Are... Are you…” He paused again, fighting to get the words out. “You want me?” He felt his heart surge, not quite believing someone so wonderful wanted him, loved him. That lonely little boy he used to be couldn’t quite let him believe it. 

Allura smiled up into his eyes, “Yes. Only you.” The smile faded, “Do you not want me… love me?”

The lonely boy rejoiced and the man answered. “Always.” He bent his head and kissed her back, pouring his heart into his kiss. “So much…” He breathed against her lips as his control snapped. As the ardor of his kiss increased Allura lost the ability to breathe again. She kissed him back, lips, tongues and teeth as her heart sang.

The smooth texture of his skin, his heat, the flex of his muscles, his scent all burned its way into her memory. Every sensation was new but welcome. Her body’s earlier response to him paled in comparison to how she felt in that moment. Every cell in her body sang.

His forearms supported the weight of his upper body as the kiss continued. His hands buried in her hair. He surged over her, a slow slide of his hips against hers, his swollen member rubbing against her molten heat. He could feel her wetness through her panties and the sensation made him ache. Their moans echoed each other.

He pulled away from the kiss panting, looking down at Allura’s flushed face and glazed eyes. He bent his head and nibbled her neck behind her ear. She gasped as he tasted her, smelled her skin. His senses were in overdrive, her every gasp, her scent, her taste was feeding his need. She stretched her neck to give him easier access and he took the opportunity to leave a line of open-mouthed kisses down her neck. He licked and scraped her skin with his teeth as she ran her fingernails down his spine. He surged against her again as her hands slid lower, grabbing his buttocks. He kissed her shoulder as she tentatively slipped her fingers into the waistband of his underwear. He hissed against her skin as he kissed his way down her body. 

His hot breath on her cleavage sent a shiver down her spine and made her nipple pebble against her bra. She felt constricted, like the binding was stifling and she reached around to release it. He looked up at her as he gently pulled it away revealing her breasts. She felt the brush of his skin against her oversensitive nipples and a gasp escaped her lips.

Her head fell back and her back arched as she felt his lips against her puckered pink nipple. He flicked it with his tongue before drawing it into his mouth and suckling it. Every draw of his mouth on her breast sent an echoing sensation to her core and she moaned. “Oh… yessss…”

Her moans of pleasure fed his need. Her nipples were the prettiest shade of dusky pink and they tasted like candy. He released her nipple with an audible pop and moved to the other breast. He flicked this nipple rabidly with his tongue watching her reaction. She writhed beneath him as she moaned. Everything they did was new, an experiment. They were learning to please each other and it was exhilarating. Nothing gave him greater satisfaction than to hear her moan.

He decided to press his luck further. He had never gone this far with any girlfriend he had in the past but he knew what to do. He heard the guys talk and was as curious as any teenage boy growing up. He knew about the act of sex and what part of a woman to kiss and fondle to give her pleasure. He loved to see her writhe. He kissed his way down the gentle swell of her stomach to her hip where he left another opened mouth kiss. He could smell her arousal and it made his mouth water.

He looked up at her as he hooked his finger into the waistband of her panties. “Allura,” He asked and she nodded. He slid the panties over her hips and down her legs revealing her feminine mound to his lustful eyes. She was hairless and her chocolate colored outer folds nearly hid her pink treasure from his eyes. His kissed her hip again and went lower, kissing the inside of her thighs. Her pants and cries were music to his ears as he teased her, partly out of a desire to prolong her pleasure and partly out of shyness. Her scent was like a siren song and his tongue snaked out and licked her clitoris giving him his first taste of feminine nectar. Her hips bucked and her fingers gripped his hair. “Keeeeeiiiiith.” She moaned low and spread her legs wider.

He moved away slightly to gaze at her Altean pussy. She was similar to a human woman, the only difference being an small extra fold at her opening. He parted the coffee colored folds to free her labia as his tongue snaked out again. She shimmied her hips and he dove in with enthusiasm licking her folds in long slow strokes, with little finesse but a lot of enthusiasm.

Allura lost control of her voice. She didn’t even know such a thing was possible between a man and a woman. She had touched herself before and even brought herself to completion but she never pondered that a man could use, would use his tongue in such a way. The more he licked the cream from her skin, the more her body produced and the pressure, the pleasure built. It came to a point like she was clinging to a precipice with desperation almost afraid to let go but her body simply couldn’t stop it’s tumble. One second every muscle in her body was clenched in anticipation and the next she felt her pussy clench and her thighs quiver. Waves of intense pleasure coursed through her body and she fell limp. 

She felt as weak as a newborn in the aftermath of her orgasm. Keith move up from his position between her legs and the look of male satisfaction on his face at her surrender made her thighs clench again. In that moment there was nothing she wanted more than to feel him fill her, for their bodies to be joined. The thought helped her shake her lethargy and it only took a quick flip to have him pinned under her. His eyes widened as she rose above him to feast her eyes at his beautiful body. Keith’s hands reached up to fondle her hanging breasts as her own hands ran their way down his torso. She moaned from his caress before swatting his hands away. She gave him a mock glare at his cocky smirk. “It’s my turn to touch you.”

He gasped as her fingernails ran delicately over his pectorals, flicking over his brown nipples. “I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful.” His violet eyes were piercing and serious as he looked up at her. “I mean it Allura, inside and out. I can’t believe this is happening, that you would want me.”

Allura stopped her exploration and looked into his eyes. “Why wouldn’t I choose you? You’re amazing Keith. I…” The memories of their interactions flooded her mind, as did her shame with Lotor. Tears misted her eyes and she choked back a sob. “I look at you, what you’ve done for me and what I’ve done to you and I can’t believe anyone so noble exists in this universe. I...”

He sat up and kissed her lips and then her eyes, kissing away her tears. “Don’t cry. Please don’t cry.” He kissed her lips again and again, their ardor building.

Allura broke the kiss and pushed him back down. “I want to touch you. Please?” 

Keith relaxed and smiled up at her. “Do whatever you want.”

Allura’s smile lit his soul as she bent down to kiss him. She followed the same path he had on her earlier, kissing down his neck to the muscles of his pecks. She flicked his nipples with her tongue and he groaned. The sound made her thighs clench and filled her with feminine power. He offered himself freely to her and his beautiful body was on display for her pleasure. His moans were her encouragement. 

She kissed her way down his abdomen giggling to herself when his muscles twitched and clenched against her lips. He watched his intense gaze as she placed an open mouth kiss against the top of his hip. She looked up, meeting his eyes and slid her fingers into his underwear. Freeing his length she pulled them down and he kicked them off. She sat back and admired him.

She had seen images of naked men before in her studies as a child. Educational and clinical she understood form and function, but she had never thought one beautiful. Humans weren’t that different from Altean men but Keith was exceptional. Every part of his face and body looked like an artist sculpted him using her most secret fantasies for inspiration. Her eyes took a leisurely stroll down his body until she came to his manhood. She wanted to test it’s weight her her hands, to taste the drop of liquid at the tip. Thick and long it stood stiff and away from his body, jutting from a thin patch of dark colored hair. His testicles hung low and heavy under his staff. Most of his swollen length was as pale as the rest of his skin and until it came to a darker colored head.

She ran her hand down his hip to his rigid penis. Allura looked into his eyes as he nodded his consent. She brushed her fingers against his length in fascination. His skin was softer than she could have imagined, as hard as he was, and the ridges of his veins gave it texture. She wrapped her hands around him and stroked. He moaned low and cursed.

The next second she was on her back again and he was between her legs. Skin to skin his length pressed against her sheath, parting her nether lips with the underside of his dick. Her hot juices coated him him and their kiss was heated, their bodies pressed tight. Keith pulled his mouth away and looked into her eyes one more time. “Allura?” He questioned.

”Yes.” She answered and his hips shifted. The head of his penis caught to her entrance and he pushed forward slowly.

There was a bit of resistance at first as her body accommodated the length and girth of him but it was minimal. Her body was dripping and her arousal made for a smooth glide in. They both didn’t realize they were holding their breathe until his entire length was engulfed into her heat. There was no pain for her at all, only pressure that quickly evolved into pleasure. Keith’s breath in her ear sent shivers down her spine as he moved. “Allura… So wet for me. Only me.”

Allura wrapped her legs around his hips, tilting herself up to him and drew him further in. “Only for you. Make love with me Keith.” She sighed against his neck.

He growled low and pulled out until only the head of his penis remanded inside and his slide back in, deep and slow. “Sweet,” He moaned, “You feel so good.” Allura was so hot and the walls of her sheath were tight around him. Wet velvet coated his dick in her sweet juice and he felt his control begin to snap. “Allura….” He begged, needing more but not wanting to go too fast.

Allura, for her part was frustrated. She wanted nothing more than him to move faster and harder. She gripped his buttocks and squeezed as she begged, “Keith. More. I want more.”

His control snapped and she gasped in joy. Keith began to thrust, fast, hard and deep. His hips surging forward again and again and he pumped his staff into her pussy. Allura lost control of her voice as she felt wave after glorious wave built inside her. In that moment he was her everything, their bodies, hearts and souls melded. 

He shifted, lifting himself off her and gaining purchase for a deeper thrust. He pumped harder and with every surge forward the top of his pelvis brushed her clitoris building her pleasure. Allura felt another orgasm coming on. Deeper and more potent she welcomed the coming surrender. She opened her eyes and watched her lover. His mouth open, his eyes closed, his brown furrowed in concentration. He was fighting his release, waiting for her. She was so close. “Keith,” She gasped and his eyes opened and met hers. She shattered. Pleasure peaked and released flooding her body with the sweetest surrender. He grunted and stiffened. He tried to pull out, pull away but Allura thighs were wrapped too tightly around him. Unable to control it any more he released, shooting into her with a powerful thrust and a shout. He pumped a few more times riding out both their orgasms before collapsing onto her, his body completely drained of tension and strength.

Allura wrapped her arms around Keith and enjoyed the weight of his body pressing her down into the mattress. Every inch of her body tingled from her release and the feel of his skin made the sensation linger. He finally shifted and she captured his lips, languidly kissing him until they both pulled away panting.

He moved off her, sliding out of her and collapsed beside her. His body, his skin hummed with residual pleasure and he could swear his senses were heightened. It was then he realized he was glowing.

”Allura?” He looked over at her and noticed the same glow. She was looking at Keith with a sense of wonder. 

Allura smiled. “I didn’t think such a thing was possible but it makes sense.” She looked into Keith’s eyes. “Quintessence is energy of life itself and what we just did mingled our life forces together.” She blushed, “Not just our bodies, but our hearts and souls as well.”

Keith smiled into Allura’s eyes a surge of joy coursed through him. He moved in to kiss her when a disturbing thought pierced the bubble of his joy. “Wait Allura, did I… Did we? Are you… pregnant?”

Allura’s eyes widened and her hand traveled down her abdomen. She concentrated as she tried to feel inside her own body. Her eyes fluttered closed. Every second Keith’s mind raced and his stomach clenched tighter.

 _I am such an idiot. She said she was in heat, that meant she was ovulating. I mean yeah, even when two people do it at the right time doesn’t mean they’ll get pregnant but it was still a colossally stupid mistake to make. I mean, pregnant, by me? The half-human-half-Galra bastard? Jesus Keith, at least have some decency. She’s a princess with duties and your both soldiers in a war!_ Keith’s mind raged against him but then an image popped into his head. One of a pregnant Allura standing in a new castle of Lions glowing with joy. It had been an image he’s seen in the Abyss. The thought of a child, his and Allura’s child, entered his mind and his heart surged with love.

Allura’s eyes opened and they almost looked disappointed when the met his. “I think my body was in too much distress. I don’t sense any changes. I’ll keep an eye on it of course but I think we are safe.”

Keith tapped down his own disappointment and kissed her softly. “Allura, we screwed up. We can’t do this again.” Allura tried to interrupt but Keith’s fingers pressed against her lips. “I want to, believe me. If it were just us I wouldn’t let you leave this bed for days.” Allura flushed hot as she felt a fresh flush of cream and her nipples pebbled. “But we can’t, we are fighting a war. I’m the leader of the Paladins now, for good this time it seems and I can’t screw that up. And you’re a Princess, by rights I never should have touched you. You have duties too that I could never understand but for the here and now I don’t want to cause tension with the team.”

Allura’s heart sank but she knew he was right. That didn’t mean she wasn’t disappointed. “And after the war?”

Keith’s eyes met hers, “After the war...” The image of a pregnant Allura flashed in his head again. “Yes.” He smiled. “If you still want me, yes.”

Keith stood and found something they could used to clean themselves off as Allura shyly appreciated the way his naked body moved. They wouldn’t have much but they had tonight. She watched in appreciation as he cleaned himself and handed the cloth to her. She blushed and she wiped away the evidence of their lovemaking from her thighs and primly fold the cloth as if to hide the evidence away. She handed the cloth back.

He had dressed in his underwear again and had fished hers from the blankets. He handed it to her and turned his back to give her a little privacy in which to dress. “Keith?” Allura called from the nest of blankets, “Are coming back to bed?”

”I don’t think that’s a good idea Allura.” Keith was collecting his armor.

”Just to sleep. I mean, we both need to sleep and it’s safer and warmer to sleep together.” Allura gave him a cheeky smile. “I promise to keep my hands to myself this time.”

Keith looked back at her and she flipped the covers down patting the bed beside her. He returned the smirk, “Oh you will now? I don’t know,” He teased, “I can be pretty hard to resist.” Allura blushed and Keith coughed realizing just how Lance-like the crack was.

The smile dropped from her face and her eyes were pleading. “Please? I just want…”

Keith sighed, “I understand” He dropped his armor and slipped into the bed beside her. Gathering her up he pulled her close. She sighed and snuggled into his embrace. “Just for tonight.”

”Just tonight.” She said as the weight of the day finally took over and she drifted off to sleep, content, safe and warm.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, over 5 pages of sex. 
> 
> Like it, hate it? Please review it!


End file.
